Toilet Paper
by Ezzillion
Summary: A controversial issue on toilet paper turned into a Normero one-shot.


As noon rounded the corner, Norma stood from her post behind the motel office desk. She headed into the back of the office, retrieving the housekeeping cart. She dragged it out of the office and pushed it down to the first room. By the time she reached room 11, which thankfully was the last of her mission, it was already three o'clock. She paced inside, clean towels and a trash bag at her side. After everything was in place she made her way to the bathroom to put the clean set of towels in the closet near the bathroom. Upon closing the closet door, she peered into the bathroom and noticed the improper position of the toilet paper roll. She rolled her eyes and stepped into the bathroom, ready to correct the atrocity.

After a mentally immobilizing day at work, Alex finally pulled onto the gravel of the motel parking lot. He parked his SUV and stepped out. He looked to the vacant motel office and then his room. The familiar housekeeping cart was parked outside next to his open door. An immediate headache began to form in the back of his head. He stealthily made his way inside his room to find Norma bent over in his bathroom. He leaned up against the door frame and watched as she flipped the roll of toilet paper before putting it back in place.

"What are you doing?" he asked out of complete silence.

Norma quickly straightened up, dropping the roll on the floor. She turned to face him with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Nothing," she returned while straightening out her dress. "Just my daily rounds of cleaning."

Alex folded his arms in front of his chest and glared at her.

"It looks like you're flipping my toilet paper again."

"Well, you always have it on wrong. I'm just fixing it," she replied in defense.

Alex took a step closer and knelt down to pick up the roll. He stood up and moved past her to put back in place, the way he pleased.

"I put it on how I like it. Stop flipping it," he demanded.

"No, it's wrong," she shot back, twisting around and reaching down to flip the roll of toilet paper. Alex followed suit and quickly took the roll to flip it once more before eyeing her.

Norma grabbed the roll from the wall and dropped it in the toilet.

"Fine. Now you have no toilet paper. Buy your own," she told him with folded arms.

Alex mirrored her pose and looked at her with squinted eyes.

"That was mine and it was my last roll," he informed her.

"What's wrong with the ones I get?" she returned, feeling insulted.

"They're cheap and thin. So I buy the good brand."

"I assume you don't like the towel or bedding either," she scolded, now feeling annoyed.

"Well actually, the comforter is a bit irritating," he teased with an evil grin.

"That's fine, you can buy your own comforter too," she yelled before storming out of the bathroom. She treaded her way to the bed and stripped the mattress of the top layer.

Alex turned and watched as she balled up the comforter and held it at her side. He laughed as she stood, looking back at him angrily.

"What?" she sneered.

"It's funny watching you get angry," he told her with a sinful smile.

"Shut up!" she yelled out of rage. Norma turned and began walking to the door.

Alex quickly walked up behind her and attempted to retrieve the blanket from her tight grip.

"I'm gonna need it back for the night at least," he said while pulling it toward him.

Norma shoved him away, clutching the comforter closer, and glared at him with rage in her eyes.

Alex took a step closer and grabbed her by the arm before pulling her back in and pushing her up against the wall.

"Cut the shit. I'm taking it back and you're gonna leave," he said assertively. "No."

Alex was beginning to feel annoyed with her stubbornness and he finally tugged the comforter away from her. Norma reached out to grab ahold of it again, causing Alex to fall back onto the floor. She fell forward, landing on top of him with the blanket in her hands. Alex roughly rolled her over onto her back and pinned her arms above her head before, once again, pulling the blanket from her grip.

"Fine. Now get off of me."

"No," Alex mocked, tossing the comforter aside and keeping his tight hold around her wrists.

Norma shifted under him, trying to wriggle out of his hold on her. When he wouldn't budge, she dropped her head back down onto the floor and looked away from him.

Alex looked down at her as she lay in defeat and chuckled.

"Will you please stop laughing? Nothing is funny."

"But it is. It's fun messing you," he replied, keeping his wide grin painted across his face.

Norma finally brought her attention back up to Alex, who was shooting her an evil smile. The rage dimmed as she observed the pure dominance he held over her. Especially now that he was physically on top of her. An uninvited warmth began to rise in the lower abdomen and she looked up at him with a now softened look on her face.

"What?" he asked, confused at her diminishing temper.

She held her gaze and absentmindedly bit her bottom lip. This was not at all planned. Of course she found him attractive, but being with him was entirely something else; something that couldn't happen. Yet, she wanted him anyway.

His grip on her loosened up, allowing her to free her arms. She pushed herself up to lean on her elbows, bringing her face closer to his, but not quite closer enough.

As she brought herself closer, her intent finally came to Alex. He was in utter shock. Did she really want him, or was this something on the spot? The way she looked at him told him all he needed to know and he leaned down so his face was level with hers.

"Really?" he joked, his voice ragged with desire.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly before taking his face in his hands and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

Alex complied and wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. He broke the kiss to dismount her and pulled her up with him as he stood. Norma didn't hesitate to resume their kiss as Alex swung the door shut, ensuring their affair would be unseen. Norma slowly pushed him backward toward the bed until he dropped down the edge. As Alex sat down, she lowered herself onto him to straddle his lap.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Alex asked within the kiss.

"Yes! Now stop talking," she demanded while pushing him back to lay flat on the bed.

Alex smirked up at her as she began unbuttoning her dress. If she wanted it she would get it, but it would be his way. With that thought, he took her by the waist and flipped her over on her back before quickly stripping her dress up over her head. Norma just watched as he tossed their clothing to the floor and began teasing her with his hands.

Once she finally had enough, she reached down, taking his length in her hands and guided him inside. It wasn't long before Norma was digging her nails into his back and crying out his name. Alex had his faceburied into the side of her neck as he pounded into her, grunting with every thrust. As Norma grew closer to her peak, her breathing became ragged and body weak.

"Oh, God!" she finally called out, reaching her much anticipated climax. Alex trailed closely behind and quickly pulled himself from her, spilling onto the flat of her stomach. With a heavy exhale, he collapsed onto her heaving chest.

"Jesus, Alex," she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, peering to see her face.

"Nothing. You're just...amazing," she scoffed while running her fingers through his short hair.

"Well I had a great body to work with," he chuckled, kissing collarbone.

Norma giggled and kissed the side of his head.

"Thank you. Now go get something to clean me up," she ordered with a satisfied smile.

Alex did as she asked and left the bed in search of something to wipe her clean. His first thought was toilet paper, which was sitting in a bowl of toilet water. He stepped into the bathroom to find that it was still where Norma left it. He let out a small laugh and opened the closet door, retrieving a clean towel. After finally reaching the bed again, he pressed the towel against her skin, soaking up the mess he made.

"What are you doing? I just cleaned those," she exclaimed.

"Well I would use toilet paper, but you through the roll in the toilet," he returned with a devilish smirk.

Norma smiled and dropped back down to the pillow, watching as he took the towel and dropped it into the hamper. She swung her legs to the edge of the bed and stood. Her eyes scanned the room for the clothing and she slowly clothed herself.

"In a hurry?" he asked while sitting back down onto the bed.

"I have to go up to the house and prepare dinner," she explained.

"Alright," Alex replied.

"Don't worry though. I'll be back to flip the toilet paper again," she promised with a warm smile.

All Alex could do was lay back and smile as she left the room.


End file.
